Pteranodon Pranks
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. It's a snowy, icy, cold day, and everyone but Bullzeye has found something to do. But Bullzeye finds a way to amuse himself...literally, and at the expense of his pals! How will they take it, and what will that mean for Bullzeye in the end?


Hello, everybody! This is my very first Extreme Dinosaurs fanfic! I loved that show as a kid, and I therefore decided that I would make a post series story which involves Bullzeye pulling pranks on his fellow dinosaurs as well as his two top human friends, namely Chedara and Pork. As well as how they all are subsequently of the intent to get back at him in a way as proportionate and all around humiliating as possible. So what are Bullzeye's pranks, and how do his friends intend to exact their retribution on the joker pteranodon? Find out the answers to both of those questions in the form of reading this fanfic.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place four weeks after the final episode of the show titled "Extreme Dinosaurs".

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the aforementioned show that is titled "Extreme Dinosaurs".

I chose to use Bullzeye as the initial prank puller here because he is the most fun loving and silly character in the series. Well, except for Haxxx, anyway, but this focuses around the dinosaurs of this series, not the raptors.

Pteranodon Pranks

It was a beautiful winter day, and although they would have thought it less than beautiful if they were outside of their museum home, the Extreme Dinosaurs, Pork and Chedara were in that museum home, so they were definitely thinking it very beautiful.

Especially since they had not only stopped the most recent attempt to sabotage and heat up the planet Earth by the raptors, predictably taking the raptors down in the process, but since then, the raptors had been rather dormant and quiet, not being heard out of or seen for a surprisingly long time, and this was still the case, at least for the time being, anyway.

Still, the fact that they were snowed in currently limited what the residents of that museum would be able to do. While Stegz had opted for making some new inventions, Spike had decided he'd make a new kind of chili and/or salsa, Hard Rock felt like taking a nap, T-Bone played chess with Pork and Chedara read a nice, long, intriguing book, Bullzeye had a problem.

He, you see, had a hard time finding something to do. Since Hard Rock was taking a nap, watching TV wasn't an option. After all, Hard Rock had chosen to sleep on the couch that was in front of the TV.

Purchasing stuff from the shopping channel wasn't an option, either, because Bullzeye had recently ordered quite a bit of stuff from it and that stuff had arrived, resulting in his friends getting on his case about how excessive his purchases were.

So he was going to wait a while before he ordered again, just to avoid another irritating chiding from his comrades. Not to mention that he wasn't hungry, and if anything, he'd save any feeling of feeling like eating for when Spike finished his new chili and salsa recipe, since he was currently cooking it like a maddinosaur and that could only mean he was determined to make it nothing short of outstanding and phenomenal, and indisputably so.

Plus, Chedara was, as mentioned before, busy reading, and T-Bone and Pork were equally busy with their chess game, not to mention that Stegz was just as busy with his inventions. So chatting, joking or any other form of interaction with his pals was out of the question.

And, since he didn't feel like sleeping or playing with their little pet ostrich, Ditto(who was currently having a nap somewhere else in the museum residence, anyway), Bullzeye was in quite the tight spot of not wanting to get bored, but also being unable to think of a thing to do.

All of a sudden, though, just after he said: "Man, oh man, the others just had to be busy as hell with one thing or the other on a day when we're snowed in and I can't find a damn thing to do with the way things ended up being like! This really sucks!" an idea hit him like a freight train.

"Wait a second…!" Bullzeye said to himself as he suddenly remembered how, this morning, he'd let his breakfast digest while reading a collection/treasury of the comic strip known as "Peanuts".

He realized that what he'd read, and the way things were currently, put him in perfect position, to say nothing of the all time mood, to pull pranks on his pals. These pranks would, in some cases, be Peanuts related, and, in others, they wouldn't be. But either way, he was glad to have found a way to end his boredom.

"How perfect!" Bullzeye thought. "It's a perfect thing for me to find to do and amuse myself with, and it's also right up my alley to do things like that, too, fun loving joker that I am! Okay, so what prank should I pull first, and who should I pull it on?"

He got his answer, as if on cue, just after he wondered that to himself. Because Spike had just finished with the chili and salsa recipe of new he'd been focusing hard on the preparing of, and walked out of the kitchen while taking off his apron and chef's hat.

Noticing Bullzeye, he said: "Oh, hello there, bird man! What's up? I just finished making my new salsa and chili, and I can promise you it'll be nothing short of a gourmet masterpiece for you, me and the others when I serve it up!"

"Hey, Spike! That's great to hear! Although, why do we need to wait for when you serve it up? You just finished it, didn't you?" Bullzeye replied.

Spike then explained: "Yeah, but emphasis on 'just'. It's going to be a bit before it's cooled off enough to eat. Yeah, it's good to make sure it's hot and spicy, but I don't think we want to incinerate our fucking organs."

Bullzeye laughed and said: "Good point. Hilariously, that actually gives me the perfect chance to have us engage in part of a game that the mammals called humans like to play."

"What do you mean, Bullzeye?" Spike asked. Bullzeye then explained: "It's something called football, I think, and there's this part of it that involves one player running up to kick a ball into a goalpost while another player on his team holds it for him. It usually happens after a touchdown. I've been curious about it lately."

"And you're saying that we should reenact that part of the game?" Spike asked. "Yeah." Bullzeye answered. "Down in the basement, though. I think there's a football there and we could set things up to use as a goalpost."

"Good thinking." Spike complimented. Bullzeye nodded and thought to himself: "Good thing Spike hasn't looked into the Peanuts stuff like I have. Now I know my prank on him will work for sure."

So they walked down into the basement, and, as Bullzeye had believed, there was a football present for them to use. "Ah, there it is!" he said as he picked it up, and Spike then a second later put things together so that they had a goalpost region of sorts, even if not an actual goalpost or structure thereof.

Just as Spike was finished, he asked: "By the way, birdman, who's doing what here?" A reply from Bullzeye came out as: "Well, since you made the goalpost region, but I came up with the idea and got the football, I think that I should be the one to hold the ball, while you come running up and kick it."

"Okay, but I should warn you…I kick really hard." Spike replied. "It's okay. It makes it better for what's about to happen, really." Bullzeye told him.

"If you say so." Spike said, and as Bullzeye knelt down and got the ball into position, in addition to holding it tightly with his right hand, Spike walked over in the opposite direction of what led to where Bullzeye was with the ball.

Once Spike was a good distance away from where Bullzeye held the ball, he said: "Am I far enough away to come running up and kick it yet?" "You sure are." Bullzeye told him. "It's a perfect distance, as a matter of fact. I'm holding the ball, so now would be an excellent time to come running up and kick it and see if you can score a goal like happens with those mammals on the football fields doing this sort of thing with real goalposts."

"All right, then!" Spike responded, starting to run towards where the ball was held. He said as it happened: "I wouldn't be surprised if I kicked that ball clean through the wall as I got it through the goal zone!"

But just as Spike launched his kick to punt the ball, Bullzeye pulled it away and Spike let out a loud: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He flew up into the air and landed hard, flat on his back upon the floor after falling towards it.

Bullzeye then put the football down and went: "Ha, ha! I gotcha, Spikester!" He ran back upstairs and shut the basement door, then locked it after he was out of the basement.

Following that, he said in his mind: "Okay, so far, my pranks are proceeding apace! One down, five to go! So who should I play a prank on next?"

He didn't take long to decide. He said: "Of course! T-Bone! He's more serious than any of us, so a little prank-style humor for him is just what the doctor ordered! And I have just the thing, too!"

Bullzeye ran over to get some paper as well as a pen, and, thinking up what to write down on it, he did so, making sure everything was absolutely as it would need to be for this prank. And then he considered how he would do this, since T-Bone might still be in the middle of his chess game with Pork.

After considering what his best bet would be, he walked into the room where T-Bone and Pork were, sure enough, currently still playing chess, and he simply placed the papers on a chair next to where T-Bone sat.

He didn't go unnoticed, although this was obviously part of his plan, and T-Bone said: "Bullzeye?" Pork then asked: "What in tarnation did you just put on that chair?"

"Oh, sorry! I was trying to do it in a quiet, subtle way that wouldn't distract you two or get in the way of your chess game!" Bullzeye explained. "It's a tribute for T-Bone I wrote down, since he's led us so excellently and all!"

"Well, thanks." T-Bone told Bullzeye. "That's real good of you, Bullzeye. How about, after I finish with my chess game, I read it?"

"Hey, what do you think I placed it on the chair next to you for? I didn't want to get in the way, but I guess having large wings isn't exactly good for stealth related things." Bullzeye shrugged.

T-Bone and Pork both chuckled, and Bullzeye left the room, which resulted in them both resuming their chess game.

As Bullzeye entered another room, he said in his mind: "Superb! My prank on T-Bone is in place, but that means I'll have to prank Pork while T-Bone's reading his little 'tribute'. That's okay, though. I'll find some means to get it done."

He then followed things up by means of saying to himself: "Question is, who would it be best to pull my next prank on? Aha! I know! I'll pull one on Chedara! Since she's reading, it'll be the ideal way to make it so that, by the time she and T-Bone have gotten wise to my pranks, I'll have nailed everyone!"

So Bullzeye once more found himself some paper and a pen, then thought up a perfect means to prank Chedara with what he would write down on it. Afterwards, he wrote all of that down, and once he was done, he walked over into the room where Chedara was reading.

Placing down the pen and an extra, blank sheet of paper that he'd made sure not to write on because it had a different use for this part of his prank, he could tell that Chedara noticed his shadow, and she paused from her book to say: "Bullzeye? Is that you?"

"Oh, hi, Chedara!" Bullzeye told her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your reading! I just wanted to, for when you wish to take a pause from it, if that happens, give you a little bit of a puzzle game to play! With all those Quadranian codes you've reminded us of, I thought you were the perfect candidate for the riddle fun I've cooked up on this paper! So I placed it on this table where it would be easily noticeable for you when you turn around!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting anything like this today, but I'm glad my reminding you of my Quadranian codes is finally sinking in." Chedara responded. "I may want to take a pause from my book in a little while, so I'll check out your puzzle riddle after I've marked my place at that time!"

"Sounds great!" Bullzeye told her. "Sorry again for disturbing you. I was trying to stay unnoticed so that you could keep reading and it would be a nice surprise for you when you took a break."

"Well, it's all right. I can see you meant well and to be thoughtful. Still, you probably should have considered that your kind of physical design isn't suited for subtlety." Chedara told him.

"Hey, you're telling me!" Bullzeye shrugged, chuckling. "Anyway, you can carry on with your book if you want. I've done what I came here to do."

Chedara nodded and resumed her book. Bullzeye walked out and said inside of his brain: "Man, oh, man, am I on fire or what? Okay, so I've just pranked Spike and planted the seeds of my prank on T-Bone and Chedara. That leaves Stegz, Hard Rock and Pork. Since what I'll do to the other two will need to happen later rather than sooner, with what it will require, I guess that makes Stegz my next candidate for a prank."

So he concocted a scheme for what his prank on Stegz would be, then he made it so that he got the materials he'd need for it. These materials consisted of some banana peels(he was in the mood for fruit, anyway, so he ate a few bananas and kept the peels), some ice cubes and some big buckets of paint, various colors.

But the funny thing was that, unlike what was the case with T-Bone and Chedara, he was actually able to go unnoticed this time as he put everything in place.

You see, Bullzeye expected that Stegz, true to form, would be so focused on his new inventions that he would make the focus T-Bone and Pork had on their chess game and Chedara had on her book pale in comparison.

And sure enough, Stegz was caught up, preoccupied and concentrating enough so that it was only too easy for Bullzeye to make it so he placed one set of things at a time where Stegz was sure to turn once he was finally done with his creations.

First, he put the banana peels in place. Then, he put the ice cubes in place, one between each pair of banana peels. Finally, he placed the paint buckets behind the line of banana peels and ice cubes, though closely, and then he slipped away unnoticed by Stegz.

"Perfect! I've done it again!" Bullzeye said in his head. "Of course, if Stegz weren't as busy as he was, there's no way I would have gone unnoticed by him, and it all would have been ruined, since he's so fucking smart and would be able to find me out in seconds. But this was the perfect time, and I set things up while the setting was good!"

Subsequently, Bullzeye thought to himself: "Okay, that leaves Pork and Hard Rock! And if things aren't any different with the latter than they were previously, he's still napping. So I think I'll get things in place for my prank on him, then play my prank on Pork and finish my prank on Hard Rock!"

Bullzeye grinned and showed all of his sharp teeth while continuing to think: "And what better way to do such things than the one that just hit me like a battering ram? I knew it was a smart idea to bring in that snowball I made a few days ago and put it in the freezer as so to save it!" He ran over to where the refrigerator was.

Afterwards, he opened the freezer door and took out his snowball. He closed the freezer door and thought: "Hard Rock will never expect a snowball in the house, especially when he's sleeping! Man, oh, man, it's not easy to anger him, but will he be mad after this prank happens or what?" Bullzeye could barely contain his snickering as he went over to where Hard Rock slept.

Then he placed the snowball in his conveniently open right hand and thought: "Splendid! It's staying there and not slipping off or falling out of his hand at all! Now all I have to do is get my prank on Pork done, and then I'll finish what I started here!"

With that, he went over to look for what he'd need for his prank on Pork, then he found it after a little bit of searching.

"Oh, yeah! I've struck paydirt!" Bullzeye said to himself. He picked up the whoopee cushion that he'd sought and went close enough to where T-Bone and Pork were playing chess so that he could listen to what was going on and know when to make his move.

After a small amount of time, Pork said: "Hey, T-Bone! Good match! You won in the end, but it sure was a formidable game by us both!" "Yeah, and even if I did get checkmate, you made me work for it, Pork. Anyway, I think I'll check out that written tribute Bullzeye made for me just now." T-Bone replied.

Additionally, Pork stated: "And me? I'm feeling mighty thirsty all of a sudden. I think I'll get myself some water from the fridge." "Okay." T-Bone said as he took a hold of Bullzeye's papers.

Just as Bullzeye saw Pork going over to the fridge, as well as seeing T-Bone looking at his tribute, he knew it was now or never that he put the whoopee cushion in place.

So, moving slowly and quietly along with looking to make sure T-Bone was focused enough on his tribute so that he wouldn't notice him, he swiftly but softly entered the room and placed the whoopee cushion on Pork's chair.

As soon as it was on there, he silently, stealthily and subtly made his way out of the room and back to where Hard Rock was asleep on the couch.

He said within his mind: "I may not be suited for stealth, subtlety and the like, but under the right circumstances, like when one guy is really caught up in his work, another is out of the room and a third is intently focused on the tribute I made for him, I can do them beautifully!"

Then he quickly thought up where he'd go to hide once he finished his prank on Hard Rock, which was followed by how he gently stroked his left wing down Hard Rock's belly in a lightly done, tickling sort of fashion.

But he also did it rapidly, and it soon resulted in Hard Rock moving his hand in just the kind of motion Bullzeye was aiming to make him move it in.

Namely, the motion in which he would slam his hand onto his face and make it so that the snowball got squished and went all over his face.

Bullzeye ran out as soon as this had happened, going right up the stairs and into the closet he'd chosen for his hiding place as soon as all of his pranks had been pulled or their seeds of being pulled had been planted.

Once the door was tightly shut, with him somewhat squeezed in but still able to hide and breathe, along with, of course, laugh, Bullzeye let loose his laughter that he'd down a fabulous job containing up until now, even though it was no easy task.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH, I did it!" Bullzeye cackled. "I pranked everyone in here! Well, except for Ditto, but I don't think he'd understand that sort of shit, so it doesn't really matter one way or the other in his case. Plus, he might prank me back, so there you go. But back to laughing it up about my victory, I totally triumphed! They're all gonna be so mad when they realize what happened and why, although Spike could very well be in that state already, but whatever! I am the prince of pranks! The pteranodon prince of pranks!"

He then could do nothing but laugh his guts and lungs out as well as his ass and head off, and in the meanwhile, the pranks he pulled on the others came to fruition and became just as done as his prank on Spike.

First of all, Pork came back from getting his water and said to himself: "Okay, since T-Bone's focused on Bullzeye's tribute to him, I'll just sit down and quench my thirst, then ask him about it once he's done."

Ironically, just as T-Bone had finished, Pork sat down and the whoopee cushion went off full blast. "WHAT IN TARNATION?!" Pork exclaimed.

The farting noise startled T-Bone, who said: "Pork, what happened? Did you just…?" "No, but for some reason the noise as if I did was made when I sat down!" Pork replied.

He then stood up and looked down, saying: "Well, I'll be damned! It's a whoopee cushion! I wonder who put it there?" He took it off the chair and asked: "Incidentally, T-Bone, what's Bullzeye's written tribute to you like?"

"Very moving and nicely done." T-Bone told him. "Bullzeye really knows how to…" He came to a sudden realization. "HEY! Horizontally, these sentences are praising, commending, revering, acclaiming and appreciative! But vertically, with all of the capital letters each sentence starts with, it spells out FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT?" cried out Pork. "Bullzeye must have made this under the guise of meaning to make me a tribute, but in reality, he was pulling a practical joke on me with an obscenity laden insult!" T-Bone roared furiously.

He lividly crumpled up the papers and then Pork said: "Well, I think that answers my question as to who put the whoopee cushion on my chair!"

Suddenly, they heard a voice shouting: "Can somebody please get me out of here? The door to the basement is locked and although I usually solve problems like that by head ramming means, I can't do it here because I can't cause damage to any part of our headquarters!"

They ran to the basement door and T-Bone unlocked it, then out came a steamed Spike, who said: "Thanks, T-Bone. Man, when I get my hands on that pteranodon, he'll be a new part of my salsa and chili recipe! Freshly murdered hot wings!"

"Bullzeye played a prank on you, too?" T-Bone asked, opening his eyes widely. Spike then explained what Bullzeye did to him with the football kicking trick in the basement.

"And, to add insult to injury, my new chili and/or salsa is probably cold or at least just lukewarm by now!" Spike boomed. "I'm gonna kill that guy!"

Just then, they heard noises which sounded a lot like Stegz from where Stegz was last seen, as well as crashing and splashing noises.

"What was that?" Pork asked. "Sounded like it came from where Stegz was working, so something might have happened to him just now!" T-Bone said.

Moments afterwards, just after they'd gone over to where Stegz had been seen before he started working, they discovered that the stegosaurus was lying flat on his stomach and face, with paints of various colors drenched all over his body.

Not only this, but they saw the ice cubes and banana peels which he had obviously stepped on and slipped on nearby, and everything was instantly clear to them.

"Stegz? Are you all right?" Spike asked. Stegz pushed himself up and responded with a roar of: "I JUST SLIPPED AND FELL ON A BUNCH OF ICE CUBES AND BANANA PEELS AND GOT PAINTS OF A DIFFERENT COLOR EACH DUMPED ALL OVER ME! WOULD YOU CALL THAT ALL RIGHT?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just wanted to make sure you weren't seriously injured! And especially since we know why this happened!" Spike exclaimed.

"You do?" Stegz asked, suddenly confused. T-Bone, Spike and Pork all explained what had happened to them thanks to Bullzeye's prank pulling and therefore how it was rather obvious that Bullzeye had performed this prank, too.

Stegz then spat: "Wow. I didn't think even the birdman would pull stunts like these. It's not easy to make me mad, but I honestly can't remember the last time I was this enraged!"

"Hey, you're far from alone, Stegz." T-Bone told him, but all of a sudden, they heard some sort of splat. They also saw little bits of snow fall outside of the room where Hard Rock had been sleeping.

Running in to that room, they saw Hard Rock wake up and shout: "What the? What did I just splatter into my face? Snow? It's freezing! And it's on my hand, too!"

"Oh, no, not you, too, Hard Rock!" Stegz sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stegz? Why are you covered in paint? What happened to you?" Hard Rock asked.

Stegz filled Hard Rock in on what had previously befallen him and the other three he was with, then clarified what the snowball in the hand thing had to be.

"Of course…it makes perfect sense…" Hard Rock realized. "It must have happened before I woke up because I was so fast asleep and that tickling feeling I felt on my midriff has to have been Bullzeye's wing. That, and the motion feeling I felt in my arm, plus the cold dreams I had for a time, were obviously from my arm moving up and the snowball splattering into my face!"

Hard Rock stood up and said: "It isn't often that I'm moved to anger, but I can't help but feel livid as can be just now! Never thought I'd see the day where one of my comrades did enough to tick me off!"

Then, to complete the trend which had been occurring, Chedara came out looking annoyed, irritated and teed off.

"Chedara?" asked Spike. "Let me guess…" Pork said, observing her body language. "Bullzeye played a prank on you, too?"

"It happened to you guys, as well?" a confused Chedara questioned. They let her know what had occurred and how Bullzeye had, in one form or another, pulled a practical joke on them.

"Well, then, I guess I'll need to let you know just what he did to me, so we all know what to focus on when we're making it clear to him that we're less than amused." Chedara put forth.

"Go on…" Spike said as the others listened. Chedara explained: "He gave me a written down puzzle of a riddle to do, saying I was ideal to give it to because of my reminding you of Quadranian codes. He even left a hint of what the result would be, which was 'It's what you are, Chedara."

"So what was the result?" T-Bone asked. Chedara said: "It turned out that he conned me into spelling the word bitch." "He used a riddle to call you a bitch?" Spike asked as he and all of the others opened their eyes widely.

"Yes, I know. Unbelievable, isn't it? We need to teach him a lesson for what he's done to us." Chedara said. "I'll say." T-Bone agreed. "His wisecracks and shopping channel sprees are one thing, but for him to pull humiliating stunts on us for the sole purpose of his amusement?"

"Fuck that noise!" snarled Spike. "I can't wait to pay him back! Although, how are we going to do it?"

"Funny you should ask…" Stegz said all of a sudden. The others looked at him, and he said: "See, when I was making my new inventions today, one of them was a device which can materialize and/or dematerialize anything. Ironically, I was inspired by that one time that Bullzeye got that power to materialize whatever he thought about."

"Really?" the others asked in unison, and Stegz nodded before going on: "So, what better way to pay Bullzeye back for pulling pranks on us than to give him a taste of his own medicine? He may not know it, but he couldn't have picked a worse time to pull a stunt like this, the way we can dish it back out to him times six!"

"What a fabulous idea!" Chedara exclaimed. "Good thinking, Stegz!" added Pork. "One thing, though." Spike said. "Yeah?" Stegz asked.

Spike then went on: "After we're done giving Bullzeye what for, can you use it to make a special substance to restore heat, spiciness and the like to my salsa and chili recipe of new? It's no doubt ice cold by this point."

"No problem, but more of that later." Stegz told him. "Right now, we need to find Bullzeye and see to it that he doesn't get by with this."

Spike nodded and they went looking for Bullzeye, with T-Bone going: "Okay, he's not going to be hiding under his bed. That would be too obvious."

"And he's not going to be celebrating in the kitchen or near the computer or the TV or anything like that. We've actually seen some of those spots and he's nowhere to be seen in any of them." Stegz added.

"Hey, wait! He'd want to be somewhere where he'd been completely unseen, wouldn't he?" Chedara asked.

"Of course he would. But that could be any number of places in this place!" Spike put in. "True, but if we look in a spot that's of that status and of the least likely place he'd go, we could very well find him!" Chedara explained.

"All right, let's start with the upstairs closet!" Pork said, and they went up the stairs. It wasn't long before Bullzeye's laughter, which had become so loud that he couldn't hear any of his prank victims talking downstairs, alerted them to where he was.

"Guys! Over here!" Spike called, and he pointed to the closet as the others came to it. In seconds, Bullzeye's laughter became even more obvious to them, and they all said to one another in unison: "BULLSEYE."

Stegz then said: "I'm going to go get my materializing/dematerializing invention! T-Bone, Spike, Hard Rock, you guys open the door and pull him out."

"Sure thing." Hard Rock said, speaking for himself, Spike and T-Bone as Stegz ran down to grab the invention he spoke of.

Hard Rock pulled the door open, and just as they all saw Bullzeye, still laughing, Spike and T-Bone took a hold of his arms, causing Bullzeye's laughter to suddenly cease.

"Huh?" Bullzeye said, confused, but then he looked to see T-Bone and Spike looking none too happy, and gulped before saying: "Oh, crap."

"'Oh, crap' is right, Bullzeye." T-Bone growled. "You wanna pull pranks on us?" Spike spat. "You wanna pull a football away from me when I think you're holding it for me to kick so we can act out football playing mammals?"

T-Bone then growled: "You wanna write what seems to be a tribute to my leadership, but turns out to be a concealed way of saying 'Fuck you, asshole' to me?"

Chedara asked: "You wanna write a riddle for me which turns out to be a complex way of calling me a bitch?"

Pork went out: "You wanna put a whoopee cushion on the chair I mean to sit in and make it sound like I let one rip?"

Hard Rock put in: "You wanna place a snowball in my hand and tickle my abs so that I'll move my arm as so to slam it into my face and have snow all over my hand and face alike before I even wake up to learn it when I'm trying to take my nap?"

T-Bone and Spike pulled Bullzeye out of the closet he'd been hiding in, then tossed him out onto the floor. After he landed, going: "OOOOOOF!" Bullzeye heard Stegz's voice.

"You wanna put ice cubes, banana peels and paint buckets on the floor near me so I'll slip and fall and get paints of various colors dumped all over me?" Stegz said, prompting Bullzeye to look over at him.

Stegz then said: "Well, Bullzeye, since you like pranks so much, let's give you a nice, big dose of them! Do you, by any chance, know what I'm currently holding in my hands?"

Bullzeye said as he looked at Stegz's device: "Judging by the looks of it and who's holding it, I'd have to say another one of your inventions."

"Indeed." Stegz replied. "See, the simultaneously lucky and unlucky thing for you is that, when you made me slip, fall and get dressed in paints galore, you didn't cause me to destroy any of the new creations I had worked so long and hard to make."

"Okay, so why is that both lucky and unlucky for me?" Bullzeye asked, confused. Stegz then explained: "It just so happens that one of the inventions I speak of is a materializing and/or dematerializing device, ironically inspired by that one time you were able to make whatever you thought of materialize."

"And he's going to use it to make it so that you pay for playing those pranks on us a six-fold!" Spike put across.

"First of all, those wings of yours aren't going to help you fly your way out of this." said Stegz before using his device to make a sticky, goo-like substance form on Bullzeye's wings and stick them together so he couldn't fly.

"Hey! My wings!" Bullzeye exclaimed as he tried to get them working, but the substance Stegz had materialized was designed to instantly pull Bullzeye's wings towards each other so that they were stuck together and dry fast so that he couldn't separate them in time to still fly.

"Now isn't that a sticky situation?" Stegz asked, laughing. "Ha, ha. Real funny, Stegzster." Bullzeye said sarcastically. "Oh, we haven't even started." Stegz stated. "Spike? Toss him over the railing."

"With pleasure!" Spike said, and he took a hold of Bullzeye and did just as Stegz said. Then Stegz used his materialize to make a long rope form from the ceiling and wrap around one of Bullzeye's legs.

Soon enough, Bullzeye fell long enough so that he felt a sudden jerk of the rope, and he hung from the ceiling, one end of the rope wrapped around his leg and the other tightly embedded in the ceiling, as Stegz's device had made happen thanks to Stegz himself.

"Yo, Bullzeye! How's it hanging, huh?" Spike asked him, laughing. "Okay, guys, I'm sorry for how I pranked you all!" Bullzeye said.

"But Bullzeye, the fun's just beginning, didn't' you know?" Hard Rock asked. "Even if we do have you on the ropes!" "Har, har!" Bullzeye went out. "That was even worse than the puns that Stegz and Spike made!"

"Hey, I can get you down!" Pork told Bullzeye. Bullzeye didn't get why Pork, since he wanted to pay him back for the pranks, too, all of a sudden wanted to help him.

"Pork, I don't understand! You're peeved about my prank on you, aren't you?" "Yeah, but I wouldn't want to leave you hanging." Pork said.

He took out a sharp knife and cut the rope, only for Bullzeye to fall fast due to how his wings were glued together and how much he weighed, being a mutant pteranodon and all, and he hit the floor quite solidly. "UNNNNNNNNHHHH!" Bullzeye cried out.

"Damn, Bullzeye, you've gotta stop falling for tricks like that!" Pork laughed. "Or at least cut down on something or other!"

"Hey, birdier they are, the harder they fall!" Chedara commented. "Got any more things to exact retribution on Bullzeye with, Stegz?" asked T-Bone.

"I sure do!" Stegz said as he used his materializing device to make lots of mud and dirt be dumped all over Bullzeye just as he wasn't dazed anymore and pushed himself up.

"WHUUULLLLPPPFFFFF!" Bullzeye let out. "Aw, man, now you guys are just plain playing dirty!" But Stegz then made his materializing device create a long, wooden pole that at once flew towards Bullzeye, clocked him between the eyes and landed next to him in part of the soil and filth that currently covered him.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Bullzeye let loose. "Aw, come on, Bullzeye!" said Spike. "Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"All right, already! I get it! I told you before…I'm sorry! I just wanted to find a way to beat my boredom and have a little fun!" Bullzeye shouted in protest. "Can we end this already?"

"I suppose that idea holds water." Chedara said. "Yeah, a whole shitload of it!" Stegz put across, making it so that his materializing device created special water which would wash all of the dirt, mud, filth and soil off of Bullzeye and also get rid of the sticky substance holding his wings together, as well as make both that substance and all the mud/dirt/soil/filth disappear fully.

"You're all washed up, Bullzeye!" T-Bone said. "But seriously, the dirt's gone and so is the stickiness holding together your wings."

Bullzeye stood up and said: "Hey, I am back to normal. Thanks so much, guys! But I have learned my lesson, seriously. I just wanted to find something to do when the rest of you were occupied and it was too cold, snowy and icy outside to do any outdoor activities."

"We see what you mean, but next time you're in a situation like that, find a solution that doesn't require tricking and/or humiliating us, okay?" Stegz asked, speaking for himself and the other five who weren't Bullzeye.

"Sure, sure. No problem. I gotcha." Bullzeye said, nodding. He went upstairs to go into one of the bathrooms in order to dry himself off from the special shower he'd gotten, and after that, he, along with the other Extreme Dinosaurs, plus Chedara and Pork, burst into one last, good, long laugh over the way things had turned out so hilariously and absurdly(in a good way)today.

The End

So, how was this story for you? Was it as funny and enjoyable as I intended it to be? I hope it was such a laugh riot as I was aiming for! Please rate and review, everyone, especially you Bullzeye fans!


End file.
